Implantation of an implantable penile prosthesis (IPP) is a common treatment device for treating erectile dysfunction and other penile ailments. Typically, an implantable penile prosthesis comprises at least two inflatable cylinders connected to a pump by kink resistant tubing. In other versions, an implantable penile prosthesis can further comprise a reservoir for storing a liquid solution for inflating the inflatable cylinder and is connected to the pump or the inflatable cylinder by kink resistant tubing. Representative implantable penile prosthesis devices can include the AMBICOR or AMS 700, both available from American Medical Systems of Minnetonka, Minn.
Many of the components of the implantable penile prosthesis can be pre-assembled by the manufacturer rather than having operating room personnel fully assemble the prosthesis prior to or during the procedure. For example, the manufacturer can pre-connect the inflatable cylinder to the pump or reservoir by kink resistant tubing such that minimal assembly is required in the operating room before the prosthesis is implanted. Other components are pre-connected by the manufacturer for specific surgical purposes and are later disconnected by operating room personnel when the purpose is met. For example, each inflatable cylinder can be pre-connected to a pre-loaded syringe containing an inflating solution for loading the inflatable cylinder during the operation. During the operation, the inflating solution is transferred from the syringe into the inflatable cylinder, after which the pre-loaded syringe is disconnected from the inflatable cylinder and discarded. Pre-connecting the syringe to the inflatable cylinder insures that the proper amount of inflating solution is transferred to the inflatable cylinder. Pre-assembling components reduces operating time and decreases the likelihood that the procedure will be performed incorrectly or that the prosthesis will be incorrectly assembled.
Although pre-assembling components decreases the operating time and reduces the likelihood of surgical error, pre-connecting the various components can result in the components becoming tangled during transport. Typically, all the components of an implantable penile prosthesis are packaged and transported together in a single sterile package. Generally, the components are loosely packed into the sterile package which can result in the components becoming tangled as the components shift during transport. If the pre-assembled components are tangled during transport, operating room personnel must untangle the components before continuing the procedure, substantially increasing the time necessary to complete the procedure and causing frustration for operating room personnel.
An additional consideration is that the components of an implantable penile prosthesis are generally discrete and lightweight due to their implantable nature. As such, the components can be easily damaged. The pre-assembled components often comprise fragile materials such as, for example, elastomers that are particularly susceptible to damage. The tangling and subsequent untangling of the components can result in damage to the components and compromise the effectiveness of the implantable penile prosthesis. Similarly, as the components are typically placed in the sterile package unrestrained, the components can jostle together further damaging the components.
As such, there exists a need for improvements in the manner in which connected components of a pre-assembled implantable penile prosthesis are prevented from becoming entangled or otherwise damaged during transport.